Użytkownik:123ViVa123/Opowiadanie Fairy Tail
Po zastanowieniu to takie opowiadanie z moją postacią. XP Do Zrobienia *Erza *Lucy *Gray *Happy *Wendy *Carla *Jun =Postacie= Natsu thumb|250px|Natsu w Anime Natsu Dragneel - 18-letni Smoczy Zabójca Historia Natsu jako dziecko był wychowywany przez smoka - Igneela. Pewnego dnia Igneel zniknął. Jakiś czas później Natsu dołączył do Fairy Tail. W Fairy Tail poznał Erzę i Graya. Gray jest magiem lodu, a Natsu ognia, co najprawdopodobniej sprawia, że cięgle walczą. Jego głównym partnerem jest Happy, który jest Exceed'em. Gdy poznaje Lucy, ta dołącza do Fairy Tail. Od tego czasu wybierają się często razem na misje. Towarzyszą im Erza, Gray oraz Wendy i Carla. Charakter Natsu jest dość żywą postacią (chyba, że w grę wchodzi środek transportu) Jest praktycznie zawsze chętny do walki i nie poddaje się choćby niewiem co, przez co jest trudnym przeciwnikiem. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (火滅竜魔法 Ka Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu posługuje się magią znaną jako Zabójcy Smoków, nauczył go jej Igneel. Sprawiła, że nabył on cech budowy typowej dla smoków. Może zarówno atakować, gromadząc magię ognia w dłoniach, stopach jak również "ziać" płomieniem, ponieważ przekształceniu uległy również jego płuca. Natsu by zregenerować siły, jak każdy Zabójca, musi zjeść płomienie, ale tylko obcego pochodzenia, ponieważ nie może posilać się własną magią. Główne Ataki: Ryk Ognistego Smoka (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu zieje na przeciwnika kulą ognia. Pazur Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagitsume): Natsu gromadzi płomień w stopach zwiększając siłę ataku. Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu gromadzi ogień w dłoniach zwiększając siłę swojego uderzenia. Atak Skrzydłem Ognistego Smoka (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu przytrzymuje swojego przeciwnika płomieniem, po czym ciska go na odległość. W anime wygląda to nie co inaczej, Natsu gromadzi płomień w dłoniach po czym uwalnia go i uderza jak skrzydłami. Ostrze Rogu Ognistego Smoka (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu "zapala" swoje całe ciało po czym uderza w przeciwnika z całą siłą wyrzucając go w powietrze. Błyszczące Płomienie Ognistego Smoka (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): W mandze Natsu gromadzi magię w obu dłoniach po czym łącząc je powoduję eksplozję. W anime, zamiast eksplozji tworzy olbrzymią ognistą kulę. Płomienny Łokieć Ognistego Smoka (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Natsu "zapala" swój łokieć, po czym jego cios nabiera większej prędkości. Kruszący Kieł Ognistego Smoka (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): Szybki atak zapaloną pięścią. Natsu zna wiele innych ataków jednak można zauważyć, że tych używa najczęściej. Erza Erza Scarlet - jest magiem klasy S. Historia Charakter Magia i Umiejętności Lucy Lucy Heartfilia - jest magiem Gwiezdnych Duchów. Historia Charakter Magia i Umiejętności Gray Gray Fullbuster - jeden z członków gildii Fairy Tail. Historia Charakter Magia i Umiejętności Happy thumb|250px|Happy w Anime Happy - jest Exceedem oraz członkiem Fairy Tail. Historia Charakter Magia i Umiejętności Wendy Wendy Marvell - jest Zabójcą Smoków. Historia Charakter Magia i Umiejętności Carla Carla - podobnie jak Happy jest Exceedem oraz partnerką Wendy. Historia Charakter Magia i Umiejętności Jun thumb|250px|Jun w Anime Jun - 14-letni mag. Historia Charakter Magia i Umiejętności *Może zmienić kolor włosów. ---- =Odcinki= =Pytania= Jeśli masz jakieś pytania zadaj je w wyznaczonym miejscu.